Fearless
by palindromical
Summary: HGxDM. Hermione isn't afraid of anything. Draco sees through her facade. But is the Slytherin prince hiding fears of his own? Hermione and Draco have a little chat or argument, more like, about fear.
1. Chapter I

A/N- So this is actually going to be multi-chaptered. I already have four chapters written (out of about five or six) and yes, they are all about this length. It's just meant to be a light read, short and sweet. I'll post the next chappie when I can, probably within a couple days.

Disclaimer- Nope. Not mine.

---

-Fearless-

-Chapter I-

---

'It has come to my attention, oh all-mighty Granger, mudblood queen, that you are afraid.'

Draco Malfoy leaned over their shared cauldron to whisper tauntingly in the Gryffindor's ear. She furrowed her brow, but kept working. It was not long, however, before curiosity overcame her.

'Afraid? Afraid of what? I'm not afraid of anything!' she hissed, chopping furiously at her mandrake root.

'Ah, that's what you'd like people to believe. But it's not true, you know.'

_Chop, chop, chop._

'You, Hermione Granger, are afraid of life.'

The brunette's knife slipped, clattering to the floor.

---

Share your thoughts! I really do appreciate them.

Love,

-SMs-


	2. Chapter II

A/N- Well, here's the next chappie for you. I'm not particularly fond of this one, but I like the next two. In any case, they'll be up ASAP.

Disclaimer-I don't own squat.

---

-Fearless-

-Chapter II-

---

'Why do you say that?' Hermione asked a few days later. She hadn't spoken a word to Malfoy, nor he to her, since his comment the other day. Still, it took him only a moment to realize what she was talking about.

'Ah, still sore about that, I see. Well, eminent Mudblood, I said it because it's true. I mean, honestly. Look at you!'

'What! I- There's nothing wrong with me!'

'I beg to differ, highness. I could go on for _days_ about all the things wrong with you. However, I don't think you would be interested, and I certainly don't want to waste my breath on someone so apathetic. Or, should I say, afraid?'

'What is it with you and my being afraid? I told you, I'm not afraid of anything.'

'You, my lady, are knee deep in the sands of denial. Knee deep.'

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

---

Review, my pretties!

Love,

-SMs-


	3. Chapter III

A/N- There you have it. The third installment of Fearless. Rejoice and be merry, for it is a many splendored thing. Um. Yeah. Excuse my stealing of Moulin Rouge lines.

Disclaimer- 'Nuff said.

---

-Fearless-

-Chapter III-

---

'So what if I am afraid?' Hermione mused, almost to herself. 'Everyone's afraid of something.'

'True, oh honourable one, but you just won't admit it. Or perhaps you can't.' Malfoy's tone was light and conversational, he barely looked up from his work to talk.

It was only a couple minutes before the end of class, and Hermione had spent almost the whole lesson mulling over their last conversation. She wasn't quite sure why Malfoy's comment had bothered her so much. After all, it wasn't as if it was true. It shouldn't bother her, she shouldn't let it. Still, she couldn't seem to help herself.

'Of course I can admit to my fears. Don't be ridiculous!'

'Fine then, Gryffindor Goddess Divine, tell me what you're afraid of.'

'I- well… I- I don't much like heights.' The statement sounded more like a question than anything else.

'That, omnipotent one, just proves my point. You're terrified of risks. You're so afraid you'll screw up that you can't live your life properly.'

'Who are you to tell me whether or not I'm living my life properly? I have everything I've ever wanted.' Hermione gripped her quill tightly in her fist and clenched her jaw.

'Ah yes, Hermione, but are you happy?'

The quill snapped.

---

Review, and I'll be your lover (um... maybe)!

Kisses,

-SMs-


	4. Chapter IV

A/N- I know, I know. I'm sorry this took so long. Excuses to be found in my lookup. : ) BTW, tell me if you understand the last bit. I don't know whether or not it's clear enough.

Disclaimer- Not mine. Never has been, never will be.

--

-Fearless-

-Chapter IV-

--

'How dare you? You have no right! You don't know me!' Hermione slammed her hand down on the desk.

'Miss Granger, whatever troubles you and Mr. Malfoy might have, please at least have the courtesy to save them until after class. As much as your little friends appreciate the distraction, I do not, and you will do well to remember that I hold the authority in this classroom.' Snape's icy drawl cut off Malfoy's reply.

Hermione, blushing furiously, bowed her head and resumed taking notes. However, before she slipped entirely back into hyper-focused student mode, she hissed, 'and what are _you_ afraid of, Malfoy? It's not as if you're terribly open about your fears.'

No reply came, and so she tried her best to forget the whole conversation.

At the end of the period, as she was gathering up her things to go, Malfoy jostled her shoulder. Her books, papers, and favourite inkwell tumbled to the floor, the inkwell making a cringe-inducing crash as it shattered. Before she could stoop to attempt to salvage what was left of her belongings, Malfoy swept them all up into his arms, muttering a quick cleaning spell as he did, and presented them to her with an exaggerated bow. 'Your books, Majesty,' he smirked. Hermione snatched them from him wordlessly.

Later that evening, as Hermione was flipping through her potions book, a small slip of parchment fluttered to the floor. Curious, she picked it up. Written on the slip of parchment in a dramatic, flourishing script was a single word: _You_.

--

Money makes the world go 'round. Reviews make it a better place.

Overenthusiastic glomps,

-SMs-


	5. Chapter V

A/N- So um. Yeah. It has taken me a billion years, and I have no valid excuse whatsoever. I've had this written out for at least two months, I just haven't gotten around to typing it. Still, here's the final chappie! Y'all should be proud of me. This is the first multi-chaptered fic I think I've ever completed. Claps for Silver. Anywhoozle, enjoy!

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, probably only half of the first chapter would actually exist. Since there's significantly more of it than that, you can safely assume that it's not mine.

--

-Fearless-

-Chapter V-

--

'What is this supposed to be?' Hermione shoved the slip of parchment angrily in Malfoy's face. She had cornered him in the corridor just before Potions class was to begin, and she was intent on making him spill.

'Temper, temper, my queen.' He took the offending scrap and turned it in his hands, pretending to study it intently. 'It looks to me to be a slip of parchment,' he said finally, handing it back to Hermione.

'I know what it is, I want to know what it means!'

'Why my lady! All this time I thought you could read. Or is my handwriting really that illegible?'

'Ha! Then you admit you wrote it!' Hermione waved the slip triumphantly and Malfoy backed up against the wall to avoid getting a paper cut on his nose.

'Of course. Why would I deny it?'

'B-Because it's incriminating evidence!' The Gryffindor looked perplexed.

'Do you think I would have written it if I didn't want it seen?'

Silence. Malfoy smirked.

'Well, you could at least explain yourself!' Hermione shot at him after a long pause.

'Explain myself to you? Well, I never thought of that. Give me a good reason why I should.'

'Because I'm royalty,' Hermione said with a surprisingly Slytherin smirk.

'Touche, Granger. Touche.'

'Look, let's be reasonable.' The so-called brightest witch of her age decided to try a calmer approach. 'First you insult me, tell me I'm afraid of life, and question the very validity of my existence. Then you write this note, obviously implying _something_, though I'm not entirely sure what. I think I'm perfectly justified in asking you to explain the meaning of it, after you've antagonized me so relentlessly.'

'I shall stop your mouth,' Draco interjected contemplatively.

'I- What?'

'Shut up.'

'How dare you- mmbft!'

The kiss was sloppy, and a little uncertain, but passionate nonetheless. It took Hermione several moments to register what was happening, but when she did she pulled back abruptly and swung her book bag vehemently at Draco. He was nearly bowled over by the impact, and Hermione congratulated herself silently for her prowess.

'For future reference, Malfoy, it's polite to _ask_ someone before you molest their mouth.'

'My most humble apologies, you majesty. It won't happen again.'

Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied, and then, after a moment's pause, smacked him across the face.

'What the- What was that for?'

'Must I spell everything out for you? You're supposed to kiss me again, you jerk.'

Hermione grinned to herself as the Slytherin's mouth came crashing down on hers again. _How's that for afraid, Mal-ferret?_

--

A/N- Well, there you go! 'Tis done! Review and make me love you (more)!

-SMs-


End file.
